1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a buckle, and particularly to a buckle in a vehicle seat belt system for a child's seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known seat belt system for a child's seat includes a buckle that is attached to an end of a crotch belt. The seat belt system also includes a pair of shoulder belts which extend across the shoulders and hips of a child occupying the seat. Each shoulder belt carries a tongue. The tongues are inserted into the buckle and latched to connect the crotch belt with the shoulder belts.